A Rising STRM
by GrayLightning14
Summary: An older brother who wants to protect the world, a insecure playboy angry with the world, a fallen shadow caught up in his own shadows and a pilot who is without a past. These four unlikely heroes will have to learn to work together for a dark storm is gathering on the horizon, one that threatens to destroy the world. But another STRM is rising one that could change everything.
1. Grey Trailer

**Author's Note: So I guess I should say that I do not own the excellence that is Rwby that amazing right belongs to Rooster Teeth.** **So this is the trailer for the first member of my originally created team that I will be inserting into the RWBY universe.**

The sun was slowly starting to slip into the horizon as a lone figure ran through the trees of the sprawling forest that dominated the landscape, a lone peak stood out in the distance.

Steven breathed in and out as he ran through the forest, the smell of the wood, dirt, and leaves flowed into his senses, yet something else pricked his senses a storm wasn't far off. It was exhilarating all of the smells and the crisp warm spring air, it was a great night for a run. ' I wonder what Marcus is doing right now?' He thought to himself. He and Markus had a week off before finals week at Point academy and it was the second to last day of their off week.

He lost himself in the music that was blaring into his ears from his earbuds. He had gotten the early release of one of the new Williams songs that was due to come out in a few months. He hummed along as the music swelled along it's climax, barely paying attention to the path he was running on losing himself in the forest and music. The next song played and suddenly the music stopped being replaced with a blaring ringtone. It snapped Steven out of his trance and he flinched, tripping over his feet.

He was able to catch himself before he face planted into the ground, instead he smashed his head into a tree. "Ow." Steven muttered as he fished his scroll out of his pocket. With a quick swipe on the screen it unlocked and MARKUS flashed along the screen then a picture of a smiling teenage boy with bright emerald green hair and grass green eyes. He brought the scroll to his ear, the call connected "How is it going Markus?" Steven question his long time friend. "Not much just pissed that you left for a run and didn't even ask me, but whatever bro." Steven sighed, he could hear the mock anger swelling in his friend's voice. He answered right back "Sorry Marcus I just needed to clear my head, the siblings were out and you were taking another one of your literal two hour bath. So I left Mom and Dad alone and went for a run, okay!". Steve could hear the smile on Markus as he replied with "Okay! Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. So I'll try to stop taking nice relaxing two hour baths after a stressful semester at Point."

Steven shook his head as he decided to get a jab at Markus "Hey, just saying that if you need to take two hour baths all the time you have some pretty bad girl issues." Markus started to stumble with his words "I.. Uh … Um fine I was just calling to tell you that Mom is probably going to call you, she was not to happy that you forgot to leave a note and she wants to know when you'll be home for dinner." "Okay thanks for the warning see you later."Steven replied. "No problem Steven goodbye."

Steven hung up the scroll and slid it back into his pocket. Taking a deep breath he started to run continuing his run through the forest. The storm that was slowly forming above the forest had started to rain the small water droplets were warm as they slowly started to soak the canopy. He was stopped yet again as his scroll went off again, violently shaking in his pocket. He slowed to a stop pulling his scroll out. This time MOM flashed across the screen, along with a picture of a beautiful woman with long brown hair that framed her face and blue/gray eyes.

When Steven answered the call his mother's energetic voice filled his ear as she greeted him "Hey Honey so were in the Dust are yoú?" Steven chuckled at his mother ' _Oh aren't we past this stage Mom_ " he asked himself before he answered " I'm just on a quick run through the woods near Mt. Tower and don't worry I'll be home for dinner." There was a pause before " Oh, okay just wanted to know, I mean you can't blame me when all I get from my supposedly mature and eldest child is a text that says 'out on a run'-Steven. You know that Lisa told me exactly where she was going, yet her older brother sends a text, your girlfriend whoever she ends up being God bless her, better really like you because I hate to break it to you that is not the best habit…"

Steve felt his cheeks flush at his Mother's antics, "Sorry Ma I just wasn't really thinking about it and don't worry I will definitely be back in time don't worry-" a very audible twig snapped off to Steven's right. "What was that?"he asked quietly to himself yet his mother was anything but, "Well fine Steven can't blame me for being a mother. Anyway I am fine as long as you brought Stormbolt, you did bring it with you right?". All the while she was talking Steven was watching the the bush around him as something or at this point things were circling around him "Oh no" slipped from his mouth and this time his overprotective mother decided to hear him "Steven? Steven?! **Steven ?!** What's going on is something wrong? Answer me!" He could hear the anger and worry in her voice.

Then a bush rustled and Steven reached for something on his back, "Gotta go Mom love you." "Wait what Steven what's goi-" her voice cut out as Steven hung up the call. Whatever was in the bush decided it was tiered of waiting and lunged for Steven

 _ **~The human was so close now, he could almost taste it. He had been out on the border of the pack's territory when he sensed the human scent just the smallest wiff not fear but anger danced on his senses so her alerted the pack and set off. He and five scouts began to track down the human. As they got closer water started to pour down on the forest. They finally found the human, foolish enough to stop and realizing it was being hunted. They slowly surrounded their prey waiting for the moment to strike. Too soon it became too much and he lunged at the human. As it sailed toward its prey anger coursed through its senses and it growled out in hunger but it ended far too soon at hot metal sliced through it raw electricity corsed through it as everything faded~**_

Steven lowered Stormbolt as the skewered and electrified Beowulf slid off and slowly began to disintegrate into the air. "Another blight of darkness wiped clean from the world" Steven said he quickly went to grab his scroll that had fallen. The screen had cracked and the battery was low ' _I have the worst of luck with this crap.'_

Howl's pierced through the forest as other Beowolves called for Steven's blood. Cursing he looked at the dead Beowolf "You couldn't be the only one could you!" Soon enough the other Beowolves became very prominent around him. The under brush broke apart the Beowolves' glowing orange-red eyes burned against their midnight black fur contrasting the bright greens and yellows of the forest.

He looked down at his scroll and turned the music on and it picked up from where the playlist left off "Might as well get one last song off of you" the song played through his earphones ( play I May Fall).Steven tightened his grip on Stormbolt readying for a fight as the Beowolves growled.

Two beowolves charged him from the front, the first lunged it's claws reaching out for Steven. He meet it with a vertical swipe as blade met Grimm cleaving the Beowulf in two. It's companion fell into it's place making a swipe at Steven's side, Steven quickly sidestepped, swiping at the Grimm severing its arm off as it went barreling into an poht Beowulf that was circling behind him. They cashed and Steven quickly ran over thrusting his sword into them taking both out at once.

Steven pivoted to his right, facing a charging Beowulf. Jumping out of the way and twisting around the Grimm slicing into it's back multiple times ripping it open . As soon as he landed he slammed down the blade into another's shoulder before ripping it out, stabbing the Grimm in the back finishing it off. More and more Grimm started to pour into the clearing, yet they stayed slightly back almost like they were calculating the situation waiting for the right moment, stacking the odds. After the seconds ticked by they must have been done waiting, " As lightning clashes." he gripped Stormbolt hilt and pulled the 'trigger' activating the Dust charges in the blade. Yellow lightning coursed through and snap along the edge of the blade, the Grimm growled and snapped at the sight of the lightning. Steven shrugged and charged, the first received a clean blow cutting it from shoulder to hip raw electricity arched into the Grimm. Steven quickly moved to the next Beowulf. This next one had started to develop bone plate growth on its back with several small spikes.

Steven thrusted his sword out at the beowulf, it quickly dropped low barely missing being run through before it jumped aiming to sink its jaws into Steven's leg. The bite never happened as Steven's aura took the force of the blow ' _damn that was to close.'_ The beowulf had been knocked back, taking a step behind him Steven brought Stormbolt down on the beowulf's neck severing it.

Turning around he faced three more beowolves, he jumped up bring his feet up as the collided with the beowulf's head launching Steven into the air and it in to the ground. The other two grim leaped up to meet him in the air. Steven threw Stormbolt at one of them skewering it as it slammed back into the ground. The wind ripped at his face the storm picking up as he and the other grimm clashed into each other grappling for control. Thunder boomed as the ground rushed up to meet them, steven forced his legs up between them and pushed send the Grimm up just as the sky broke apart when lightning flashed consuming the grimm. Setting himself into a roll he quickly stood up and solid ground. Spotting his sword still in the dead beowulf he rushed to it another grimm rushed for him at the same time from behind. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the hilt he twisted around bringing it upon the grimm ending it as it cut it in half. Twisting around he came face to face with a bone plated snout, immediately swiping low Steven's sword slammed into the beowulf in front of him but not before it had picked him up and tossed Steven to the other side of the clearing right into a tree.

The wind was knocked out of Steven even with his aura shielding him as he landed on his hands and knees. Rising up to his feet he didn't stay there long as a beowolf dive bombed him. Steven barley had a moment to raise his sword up it impale the beowulf as it brought them down. Steven quickly rushed to push it off of him and stood up. Tweleve or so beowolves were surrounding Steven in a circle slowly closing in. Across the clearing a growl sounded out as the largest beowulf Steven had ever seen. It was humungeous, bones plateded its cheast and head, spike jutted out of its back and at the arms and knees. Its gaze pierced Steven giving him a chill up his spine.

With a simple bark the beowolves surrounding Steven backed away and the two beowolves flanking the 'Alpha' charged at Steven. He pressed a switch on the pommel of Stormbolt and it began to transform, the hilt folded on a axis becoming a handle the pommel becoming the trigger guard. The mechanisms above the pommel and along the blade began to split the blade in have part of it folded and became a stock, the rest became the barrel and barrel guard. It finished and Stevens held in his hand a compact rifle. He smirked before he shouldered stormbolt and aimed at the close of the charging beowolves and squeezed the trigger.

Bright yellow flashed twice from Stormbolts muzzle the custom high density lightning dust laced ammunition smashed into its target, blowing the beowulf's head in half. Stevens moved on to his next target pulling the trigger again blasting the second grimm. With that the other beowolves lost it and they charged him. Steven quickly began to pivot on his left foot aiming at the beowolves as quickly as he could the the comforting kick of the recoil on his shoulder. He ducked down as a grimm went sailing over him, dropping on one knee he quickly aimed and pulled the trigger but nothing happend. The beowulf on the other hand quickly corrected itself and ran for Steven, as he rushed to reload. As he clicked in the new ammunition cartridge the beowulf tried to tackled him but it was met with the stock of Stormbolt being slammed into it knocking it to the side. Standing he dispatched the grimm with a pull of the trigger.

An ear piercing howl sounded out from behind him. Steven snapped around just in time to make eye contact with the now charging "Alpha". He quickly pulled the trigger three times, the rounds glanced off of the the "Alpha's" bone plates. It covered the short distance between it and Steven in a second, it reached out almost as if was to embrace Steven it's claws searching for the kill. Steven dodge twisting around to the right. Quickly righting himself he activated Stormbolt again the weapon transforming back into a sword. The "Alpha" turned around and they charged each other yet again. Metal clashed with claw as they wrestled each other for control of the fight. The much larger beowulf stood to its full height a good two feet above Steven, it pushed Steven into the Ground until it was completely over him. Steven braced his other hand on the blade trying to push it off of him as the blade pushed against the "Alphas" neck. It viciously snapped its jaws a few inches from Steven's neck. He pulled the trigger on Stormbolt activating the Dust charges and focused his semblance into the lightning as it arched out zapping the "Alpha". The grimm staggered off of Stephen, he reacted slicing at it's hind legs cutting it. Growling it retaliated swiping at Steven's side, he brought up Stormbolt blocking the grimm's arm. Steven rushed forward slashing and stabbing landing blow after blow on the grimm the electrified blade dealing it's toll on the creature of darkness.

It raised its arm and knocked back Stormbolt and went to bite Steven, he attacked with Stormbolt slashing across its muzzle, slicing one of its eyes. Reaching out Steven climbed onto the grimm's back gripping onto one of its spikes. He rotated Stormbolt in his hands activating the rest of the dust charges in the blade and used his semblance intensifying the electricity as he stabbed it into the "Alpha". The storm above them became violent as thunder boomed and lightning flashed yet again. Steven looked up and began to focus before he pushed off of the beowulf landing behind the grimm. It turned around and faced Steven is one eye glaring, Stormbolt snapping with electricity impaled in its chest. Steven looked up at the storm raging above him then he eyed the beowulf before he grinned "sorry but I have places to be.". The "Alpha" charged at Steven but suddenly the Sky cracked apart as a bolt of lightning bright gray crashed down striking Stormbolt before it completely consumed the beowulf tendrils streaming out arching into the other grimm still surrounding the area.

Then as quick as it appeared the lightning vanished and it continued to rain as if nothing happened. Steven shook his head and walked over to where Stormbolt was lying on the ground. A faint arc of electricity snapped along its edge as Steven picked it up before it zapped into his arm, his aura absorbing it. With a flick of the switch it compacted itself into a slightly more compact form, Steven slid it back into his sheath. Sighing he pulled out his scroll to see if he could make a call yet it a he could see as that he had received a message from Markus " Steven problem at the pier hurry." Steven looked up "What in the dust could be happening at the pier?" He went to send a reply but his scroll had finally died. "Great now I'm going to be late for dinner" He began to jog off in the direction of the pier as fast as he could, the rain a warm feeling against him as silence followed him.

_A **uthor's Notes: So thats that Gray trailer is no up and running. I hope you enjoyed this character introduction for the leader of as you can probably guess team STRM. To try and keep this a 'short' AN I will leave most of this to the Head cannon update that you can expect for on wednesday this week or after the release of the final trailer before the story begins. This is my first story so please review and comment on what you think of this chapter and honestly guys and gals constructive criticism is okay but flaming is not so none of that. Follow and Fav as well if you like the story too. Next trailer should drop on friday or saturday this week.**


	2. Azure Trailer

**AN: Hello readers and fellow RWBY fans to the second installment of RWBY: A Rising STRM or really more specifically the second trailer. As always Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY that's Rooster Teeth. Now without further ado I introduce you to Azure.**

The large grand mansion that rested comfortably in the city of Atlas in the kingdom of Atlas with its bright blue walls fitted in nicely with the greys, blue, whites and blacks of the city.

Behind the large blue blue doors was a large hall that most unlike itself was unusually quiet and empty save for one person. Said person was slowly making his way through the hall going down a large set of stairs.

Slowly making his way down his shadow was cast on the wall by the light that almost lazily shined in through the window he was careful with each step. He gingerly placed his right foot on the next step, and as soon as it was set down he continued his journey starting to go at a faster place taking two steps down at a time " _I have got to hurry up before someone walks in."_ the thought crossed his mind as he neared the bottom of the stairway.

" _Six to go, four, two , one and !"_ He cheered to himself.

As the floor came in contact with his feet he broke into a silent ran almost like he has quickly hopping along the floor. After he crossed the twenty odd feet he placed his right hand on the door handle, slowly putting pressure trying to turn it but he couldn't. "Oh great it's locked and I left the keys upstairs." He brought his hand up to his face effectively smacking himself "ow, idiot.".

Crouching down so he was eye level with the lock he reached into his pocket and removed two thin pieces of metal one was completely flat and wide while the other was thinner and had a small hook on the end. Blinking he shoved the two pieces into the lock and began to try and jam it open but to no avail. He worked diligently on it as he tried to pick the locks, then one of the pieces snapped in two. "Great wow I am such an idiot!" He ripped the broke half out and through the pics behind him over his shoulder. An idea suddenly popped in his head as he reached to a small box on his belt. Opening the casing he pulled out a card well what looked like a simple game card. Grinning he folded the card in half and went to put it into the lock.

"Excuse me sir but I would rather you didn't do that sir that would be a very awkward conversation with the Lady, your mother I would remind you and we wouldn't want that now would we sir?" A voice called out from behind him.

He glanced behind him and looked at the woman who had appeared on the staircase and was slowly walking down said staircase. "Sorry Rachel I just need to get out and didn't want my Mother to find out so I went to leave and it was looked and I do not have my keys so I was going to force my way out." He responded meekly. The woman started to walk closer to him and continued "I understand sir but there really was no need it is not as if you are breaking out of the house you could have unlocked the doors numerous other ways." Thomas's cheeks flushed at that "yes well I supposed I could have done that but it was far less interesting and I clearly was in a hurry to leave so the thought escaped my mind."

The maid smiled lightly at that as she brought her hand up to her face to hid it and Thomas thought she actually looked cute probably would have tried to charm her if she was anyone else. They both looked at the doors when she responded back to him "Yes sir of course you new but I would imagine one to many Rond movies if I hand to guess sir."

"Yes you are most likely right Rachel one to many spy movies." when another female voice could be heard they both turned towards it "Í i'm sorry what are you trying to do Thomas my dear son trying to leave without telling me?" The owner to the voice appeared and Thomas immediately looked at her. She was wearing white blouse with a green scarf and light over jacket as well as a long white skirt adorned with green embroidery "because I know my incredibly special son wouldn't try to sneak away especially when we have high class event to attend." Thomas groaned as he backed toward the door "well you see Mum I wouldn't I just need a stroll in the city before we go and I promise I will be back in time for the ball I promise okay." She kept as straight face as she thought about the request and Thomas silently sent up silent prayers hoping she would say yes.

"Fine yes you can go but I want you back a half an hour before we need to go attended." She said as her demeanor cracked and she smiled but then she got a call on her scroll as the ringtone yelled out. She answered the scroll as she said " Thanks so much mum and don't worry I'll be back latter." Thomas's Mother smiled as she waved him off as he went to open the door.

Thomas quickly went to the door and went to open it but stopped himself and went to the keypad for the lock and typed in the six-digit code 678241. It chimed to indicate that it was unlocked so he reached over and pulled the door handle opening the large double doors and walked out into the street and the early night air.

~~~~~~~~~ Later

Thomas was walking down the side of one of the bustling streets in uptown Atlas. It was very different from what he remembered as a young boy but of course back then it was a lot more prominent in what he is back then than it was nowadays. As he casually walked down the streets he walked by a squad of the new prototype Atlesian Knights that were to hit the rest of the Kingdoms in a few months. These new ones were a lot sleeker than compared to the older Atlesian guards, the new ones had a white and black shell compared to gray they also had a more humanoid look to them the stride seemed a lot more fluid and they could probably be passed off as a human if you threw some skin on them. The squad consisted of five of the mech droids and they all wore the stripes of yellow and blue the tell tale sign of the military police or well the police Thomas supposed. The blank face plates were exactly that as they walked by completely undistracted.

Further along the street a blast of air knocked him off balance and his tall top hat was close to falling from his head. Frantically he pushed it back onto his head and made sure that the tall blue black top hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around the base a pair of cards slipped in between it. "Dust that was close." He muttered to himself as he stopped walking, surveying the surrounding area. He spotted a girl his age at the counter behind a counter at a neapolitan shopp. " _Well this should be fun."_

As he walked over to the shop he straightened his hat and unbuttoned his vest and walked over to her "Hello I was wondering if I could have a banana,chocolate peanut neapolitan please?" He asked her. She looked surprised as he walked up and asked her for some icecream "um yeah sure you could um how much would you like?" She asked timidly. " He smiled reassuringly " well I'll have however much you would like and for two and yes I'll pay extra plus tip." She blushed at that and tried to convince him other wise " I don't think I can do that-" but Tom interrupted her " yes you can and you will besides is your next break soon?" "Well yes it is but I," Thomas eyed her again and smiled even broader as she continued "oh well okay um two scopes I guess, uh 10 lien please." She moved behind the counter as she scooped the ice cream into two cones. Seconds later she moved from out of the counter and walked up to him, handing his cone to Thomas.

They sat down at one of the small table lining the outside of the shopp. "Yeah this is just my summer job then I'm going to the Academy here in Atlas, I have been training at one of the primary hunter Academies for five years now, how about you?" She said inquisitively. Thomas went to answer but was stopped when they heard a shout from behind them, "Help! Help! He's attacking me!" Thomas turned around and watched as the Atlesian Knights turned around from their patrol route and ran to the call for help. They quickly turned down an alleyway and shouts could be heard as the mechanised police squad grapple with the assailants when a shot rang out before a strangled cry and the Knight's monotone robotic voice " The target has been apprehended the area is secure everyone remain calm and continue your daily activities, thank you." As that was said the group walked out with two of the robots holding a struggling man. As he struggled his hair moved and revealed two short triangular ears that instantly pegged him as a feline Faunhus.

Thomas cringed as the robots carried the faunhus off to the street corner were a patrol car was waiting. Thomas turned back to Jessica and saw the look of shock or was it pity? Thomas couldn't tell but he got his answer when she spoke.

" Oh no, just great" She seemed to be saying more to herself than to Thomas.

Anger became the first feeling in Thomas, " _Wow she is just like the rest if them."_ He thought coldly. "Right well enjoy the ice cream I hope you enjoyed it, maybe I'll see you around some time." At that Thomas turned around and began to walk off back towards home. The girl questioned after him "where are you going we were not done talking right, please come back!" But it wa useless as he was already half way up the street when just about the worst person he could see after what had just occurred. That person was Camden Winchester one of the most despicable people Thomas had meet and that was saying something. Thomas quickly tried to hide his face and walk by him. Camden and the three guards trailing him passed right by and Thomas thought he was in the clear " fhew that was a close one.". As soon as the words escaped his mouth he instantly regretted it as Camden flew around and looked at him so hard he felt like Camden was burning a freezing hole into the back of his head. His annoyingly proper voice grated on Thomas's sensitive ears, " Oh well look at what we have here if it is not our good friend Thomas cottontail, oh wait I am sorry it is Goodwitch right, how could I forget after all her face is everywhere and I doubt it's the only thing." With that Thomas was full of rage and turned around the fury evident in his eyes, "Shut your ignorant mouth right now Winchester or you won't be hiding behind your dogs for much longer!" A wire thin smile appeared on the Winchesters face " But remember what happened last time you said something like that."

Thomas stopped and balled his fists as the memory floated to the front of his mind.

-Flashback-Four years prior a business party in the heart of Atlas.-

Thomas was standing near the punch bowl at the party being very sure to take from the non-alcholic version of the sweet fruit juice. It tasted amazing as he downed another glass of the drink. He was quietly trying to stay away from the bustle of the crowded dance hall. His suit was tight around the neck and shoulders as he constantly brought his hand up to his making sure it was still there on top of head. " _Where is Mother she can't have gone far could she?"_ He wondered quietly as he stood there debating if he should go look for his mother, " _she has only been gone for five minutes right, maybe?"_ With that he went off to try and find his Mother.

As Thomas made his way through the high rollers and associates of the kingdom of Atlas, he began to frantically spot the bright blue of his mother's dress but it was impossible in the mass of people. He was starting to feel very claustrophobic and very anxious. His head snapped around when he thought he heard his mother's voice but the noise of the party and music was giving him a dull headache. He started to walk again when he found his way to a door, it was a plain one just yellow with the Winchester sigil emblazoned on the door like every other door in the mansion Thomas had been stuck in for the past three hours. "Well she could be in there yeah he said to himself?" trying to get some confidence into himself before he stepped up to the handle and twisted it open walking into the room. As he walked in and the door behind him stayed slightly cracked open, the music and conversation was slowly blocked out. He surveyed the room and only saw one person in the room, the boy looked to be about his age, but he was taller than Thomas by a good three or four inches with a head of bright orange/red hair that was slicked back. "Um excuse me but have you seen my mother her name is, ah Donna Goodwitch I'm her son and I can not seem to find her." The other boy seemed to finally notice Thomas and he snickered "what are crying like a baby because you can't find your Mommy how sad."

His voice was _filled_ Thomas's ears and he was confused " Why are you being rude I did not do anything to you I was just asking a question." Thomas told the boy who he could now guess at who he was " _He must be the one Daniel Mansner_." Daniel's smile grew wider as he paced over to Thomas ignoring his question " Wow you really are getting ready to cry aren't you?" As he got closer Thomas began to quickly move back desperate to put distance between himself and the rapidly approaching boy.

But it was too late as Daniel quickly caught up to him and pressed him against a wall "why are you were that ridiculous top hat, after all you've been wearing it all night. What have you got underneath that thing?" Suddenly time almost seemed to stop as all the sounds around him completely stopped, he looked at Daniel and saw the redhead reach out and grab Thomas's hat.

Thomas freaked out "NO!" He practically shouted as he shoved his hand into Daniel's face pushing the bigger boy back a little bit hitting him in the eye. Daniel cursed, "That HURT you stupid brat." Daniel's face clouded with rage as he reached for Thomas again but suddenly Thomas wasn't there against the wall he was behind Daniel

Daniel turned around confused when he saw Thomas behind him instead of in front of him . Rushing for Thomas again he slammed into the wall dropping almost instantly from the force of slamming his head into the wall. Thomas was over in the corner of the room standing their stark white as he tried to comprehend what just happened, "I can teleport?" he asked himself before the wave of nausea hit him sending him to the ground.

Thomas dropped to his hands and knees, his heart hammering in his chest as his hat fell off his face. That's when he noticed the door to the ball was wide open and in the Door stood a Tennager maybe four years older than Thomas himself and he was obviously brother. He looked between Daniel's limp form and Thomas, " I swear I didn't do anything wrong." Thomas insisted to the older boy. Looking at Daniels one last time he looked up then he gave Thomas scariest smile Thomas had ever seen. " Well, well, well, look at this the Goodwitch welp and how fitting the term to oh how the rumors will spread." It took Thomas a second to realize what this new person was referring to. " _Oh no, no why now, why did I let someone see them."_ Thomas thought franticlly to himself.

-End of Flashback-

Thomas shook his head as he tried to put the unpleasant memory back in the recesses of his mind. Camden seemed to enjoy the discomfort that he brought along to Thomas evident by the grin plastered on his face. " How is the face by the way Thomas does it still hurt after all these years?" He chuckled lightly and continued "maybe everyone should see the cause of it don't you agree?" Thomas ears perked up at that under his hat "Just leave me alone Camden I do not have time for this." and then Camden's three body guards reached out for Thomas but he didn't give tem the chance his semblance activated. He appeared out of their reach as they stared confused at what happened. Thomas pulled a card out from inside his vests pocket, it was a ace of spades but it had a unnatural blue glow, he quickly threw it towards them with a flick of his wrist. As it flew towards the pavement the guards began to do move for him yet again but as soon as they did the card landed on the ground and exploded in a torent of water between them and Thomas turned and ran down the alleyway behind him. "No you idiots get after him now go, go !"

Thomas ran down the alleyway until he was at the back of it" _Dust, you idiot you just blocked yourself in._ " he told himself. He placed his hand on the wall on quickly worked out a quick plan, reaching into his vest again he pulled out five cards, a bright green four of clubs, a red ace of crystals, a blue two of spades, another blue ace of spades amd a white queen of hearts. He had just enough time before the three guards ran into the alley blocking his escape sort of. The bulkiest of them ran at Thomas first. With another flick of his wrist he was quickly stopped in his tracks as bright white and brown stone erupted around the man's feet trapping him to the spot. This brought the other two after him. They ran in one just behind the other making them an easy target, one of the blue cards slammed into the wall a realesed a raging stream of water into the closest man slamming him it to the wall. That made the third one stop and pull a gun on Thomas " _Took you long enough."_ Thomas quickly teleported right next to the man as he fired where Thomas used to be. A punch to the jaw sent the man wind back slamming him into his colleage trapped in stone dispatching them. Through his burn and water Dust cards at the ground a thick steam bellowed up into the air.

He walked out of his way of the steam filled alley way. Camden had rushed to the scene and was desperately trying to make his way through the stream " **WHERE ARE YOU** , **YOU STUPID RABBIT !**?" He yelled looking for Thomas desperately. With his Faunhus senses he quickly found himself behind Camden " Well I am right here Camden." He said quietly. He heard the arming of a gun he quickly moved getting out of the steam before three shots rang out. "Oh this is perfect." Thomas thought to himself, throwing his last card into the alley the vortex of wind spiraled up sending the steam away and blasting Camden into the far wall. Running onto the street and looked around until he located the nearest police unit " **HELP**! HELP! Someone is attacking people in the alley again and he has a gun! Please POLICE help!" The Atlesian Knights immediately looked over to Thomas and rushed over. " How can we be of assistance sir?" the indifferent robotic voice of the robot trying to sound concerned. "Officer someone had a gun a he was shooting it in an alley way back there, I think he was fighting these men." they responded almost immediately " Thank tou for your concern stay back." then over a radio they called in more units to the location. The two that ran over quickly dove into the alley and began to wrestle with Camden his voice heard crying out as he tried to convince the robots he did not do anything.

A minute later as more police units arrived Camden and his men final were brought out the three bodyguards unconscious and Camden cursing left and right at the Knights trying to convince them to let him go, "Get your hands off of me you stupid robots unhand me do you have any idea who I am?!" That's when the reporters got on the scene snapping images of the scene while one walked over with a camera man trying to ask the police what had happened, the human officer did his best to stop the reporters and Camden became very aware of the media suddenly surrounding him. He stopped taking almost immediately, "how does that shut him up and not common sense?" Thomas wondered as he headed home eager to leave the street that's when he realized that the reporters were beginning to turn on him recognizing who he was. " Aw Dust just what I need the media in my face." He quickly turned and quickly teleported as far as he could about forty feet away before he broke into a run.

 **AN So what do you think of this trailer. As I am finishing this trailer at 1:30 in the morning I really don't think it is two bad. So you can tell his semblance or at least understand the basics of it. Before it is asked yes he is related to Professor Goodwitch at Beacon. So this trailer will be the most dialogue heavy as the other two are practically done or started so this is the last to be conceived. With each trailer I am trying a different way to write each chapter so you can expect a lot more in the fighting scenes for the other two Trailers. Speaking of them they should drop next week during the weekend over here on the East coast. I will see you guys next time so please comment, review and like. I really mean it because it really does help because I get to see what you guys enjoy and want to see so do comment please.**


	3. Garnet Trailer

**AN: Welcome back to the trailer of the third member of Team STRM. Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY, big shock right. More info at the bottom of the page, hope that you enjoy.**

" Team STRM versus…" **this is spoken dialogue**

" _She is a lot stronger than…"_ **this is thought dialogue**

" **STEVEN** what are you doing in…" this is intense dialogue

"MARKUS get back here or I..." This is normal yelling

* * *

The Sun shone brightly as it hung in high in the middle of the sky, without a cloud to block it. It bathed the capital city of Vale in an almost unbearable heat as the residents and visitors travel from place to place trying to keep themselves from the sweltering heat.

The markets in the downtown area of the city were a stark contrast to the rest of the city. The vendors, stalls and buyers were all crammed into the alley streets near the downtown docks. As they bustled about causing a general commotion a hooded figure slipped by through the commotion almost like a red figure pulled his hood closer over his head the top of his face covered by the rust brown and gold lined cloak.

As he set a brisk pace he moved his way through with a lethal efficiency. " He stopped abruptly as a large man was pushed into his way by a angry vendor, "Stay the hell away from my wares you thief." . The larger man slammed into the cloaked figure. Shoving his forearm out he steadied himself shifting his footing as the man slammed into him. Letting out a grunt he pushed the man back toward the vendor. " I didn't steal anything you ass." the man told the vendor with a slur in his voice, " _he is obviously drunk."_ the hooded figure thought to himself. The drunk man began to walk away and he quickly put his foot out and the drunk fell back into the vendor and the making both of them lose a length of swears as the both went crashing into the ground. The two men began to wrestle on the ground as no one paid heed to the two idiots.

As he walked away toward his destination he noticed a small child fleeting away from the scene into a small pathway between two warehouses. He altered his path and reached into the small alley and grabbed onto the boy's collar. He quickly pulled the small child out and turn him around to face him. The boy was about five and a half feet tall with fire orange hair and crisp blue eyes. In his hand he held a large stack lien chips just like the ones the vendor was complaining about having stolen, "so you're the thief?" he questioned the young boy. In response the boy said

"So what he didn't need it if he left it in the open." with a sarcastic tone.

"What is your name or maybe the vendor would want his money back?" he told the boy.

The fight in his eyes shined more intensely as he snapped back, "I will only tell you if you don't turn me in and you tell me yours first.". He got a chuckle in response and his answer, "My name is Rai and I won't put you to the authorities I want to put you to work." After that Rai let that sink in for a moment before he continued, " how old are you exactly?"

The boy looked him up and down before he said " well my name is Ben and I am fourteen." at that Rai let Ben's collar go and he took a step back. Ben than asked "what kind of work are you talking about." Rai smirked at that and pulled his hood off of his head slightly so Ben could see his eyes and said "I need you to be an extra set of ears in the city and tell me anything you hear about the White Fang and there is profit to make out of it."

The boy seemed to think it over before he looked back at Rai, " What do you care for about the White Fang?" Rai stood to full height a good seven inches above ben and said coldly " That does not matter, do you want the job or not?"

"Yeah, Yeah, sure I'll take it okay so I just find you if I find stuff out about the White Fang straight forward enough." Rai nodded as Ben talked confirming it. "Well okay I guess um so I can go now right?" With another nod Ben turned around and went his way off to God knows where. " _Wonder how that will turn out?"_ he thought as he walked off in the other direction but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You're the one who tripped me into the stand aren't you? a slurred voice called out from behind him.

Rai turned around and came face to face with the drunk man from earlier. They were the same height but the man was absolutely huge, his arms were about the size of Rai's head and his pectorals were bulging along with the rest of the man's body. Pure muscle contained in a white short sleeve shirt and a pair of brown and all of it was pissed off and ready to fight Rai. " I want compensation for that KID!" the man half shouted in Rai's face saliva flinging at Rai.

Rai tried to avoid the confrontation because he had a lead that he wanted to check up on, "Look sir, I do not have any idea of what you're talking about.I was simply minding my own business when you feel onto the vendor." Rai tilted his head and looked over the man's shoulder at the vendor. It wasn't a pretty sight at all the vendor was on the ground his stall crushed up around him and he looked unconscious. He gave Rai a shove in the shoulder pushing him back a few feet. "Maybe you could give me that gauntlet there on your arm kid and I'll walk away.

Rai recovered and in a monotone voice told the man "No sir you can't and I do not have the time for this just go back to a bar or something." and tossed a blue lien chip at the man.

" Oh don't you worry, it will be short, quick, and PAINFUL.", the man replied as the blue lien chip bounced of his chest. And with a large grin on his face, he threw a punch out at Rai.

Rai quickly ducked down under the sloppy punch and slammed his fist into the man's abdomen. The man doubled over, swearing, with veins popping out of his head, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he assured Rai with a spitting cry as he turned around bringing his fist up in a sweeping uppercut motion. Rai however saw it from a mile away his heightened senses helping him as he brought his forearm up to block the blow. Responding quickly he jumped up kicking his right foot into the man's arm, quickly he used his other to kick the man in the face sending the man reeling backwards clearly dazed. Turning he ran up at wall behind him slamming his feet into the metal wall. With a animal like grace he quickly escalated up the wall and pushed off launching himself back at the man. He brought out his foot and came close to kicking the man in the head but was stopped suddenly by his opponent's arm that quickly snapped around, his fist enclosing around Rai's foot. The man took hold and swung Rai around slamming him into the wall. The bright red glow of Rai's aura flashed as he slammed into the metal of the warehouse wall forming a large dent in the metal. As he fell on the the cement of the street he took one deep breath his ears ringing and his cloaked slipped off his head

The man took a step up to Rai and readied to slam his fist into Rai but suddenly Rai emitted a low viscous growl and he stared right at the man his garnet orange eyes glowing. The man recoiled and took a step back a look of fear and shock on his face before rage replaced it. He rushed at Rai his knee racing to connect with Rai's face. Rai quickly reacted at what seemed like a inhuman speed, racing up from his position he quickly moved around the attempted blow spinning on his foot sending his other leg to swipe into the man's leg taking him of his feet. As he fell Rai stood and snapped his foot out.

The man slumped against the ground as he was forced into unconsciousness. Rai steadied himself as he looked around at the now silent crowd they stood in a circle around the two and that is when he heard the voice of someone trying to clear the way. "I don't need another confrontation right now." he thought to himself as the voices grew closer. He quickly paced to the small alley way and slipped through almost as if he was a shadow.

Rai quickly fled the scene of his fight and began to walk towards the busier inner districts of the city. He quickly covered the distance and found himself in the busy but calmer shops compared to the markets he just fled from inner city sections. People walked along the sidewalks clinging to the shade cast by the building ducking in and out of buildings. A few cars drove by along the road as Rai tried his best to keep from being noticed by anyone.. He was walking past when he noticed two police across the street on the curb listening to the radio. He stopped walking and tried to listen to the conversation, "There is a reports...fights in the…..need you to ...witnesses...red/orange cloak…...armed….dangerous.". Rai panicked as the cops looked up from their position and began moving in his direction, " _Oh no_."

Rai quickly looked to his left and at the nearest store. It was a white and gold building with two large windows revealing much of the store's interior. Above the windows the roof pulled out and in gold lettering it read From Dust Till Dawn. Rai quickly rushed to the door where the name was presented in the same lettering, placing his hand on the door handle he pulled the door open and rushed inside.

The temperature drop was the first thing he noticed the low hum of the air conditioning the clear reason for the twenty degree drop.

He took in the shop, and either side of him the walls were fitted with Dust tubes ranging from burn to lightning to stone. In the middle of the shop was a box counter with a clear glass case filled with uncut and cut Dust crystals and off to the side there were stands with little bags of dust as well. The shop had a interesting look as the dust glowed in the artificial light the room which was deserted except for Rai.

He walked around the room for a minute running his hand along the cases of Dust. "I should really be going." he told himself, it was quite the bustle of the outside couldn't be heard by most but he was different after all that's when Rai realized someone else was in the building "Here she comes." H walked back to the front counter when the back door slammed open. The employee walked out from the back door of the building carrying four large boxes in their arms. Rai waited patiently as he watched the employee walk into the counter and place the boxes down that's when she noticed him " Oh, ah can I help you?" she asked her feminine voice all the prominent as she waited for him to answer. He quickly gave her a scan over, noticing her bright brown hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes. A name tag attached over her heart read, Emily in the same loopy text as the storefront name. " Yes I need some Stone Dust and Burn Dust each." he told her as he glanced around the room debating how long he should stay.

" That should be no problem sir, I just need to know in what form you would want it in." she responded as she packed away the dust she had just pulled out from the back.

"Uncut and twenty-four of each, size 2." he told her. "Right away that should be around 20 Lien sir " she quickly pulled out the Dust in question and packaging it in a small case.

Once she was done she placed the case on the counter Rai just nodded his head in acknowledgement while he pulled out two red lien chips and placed them on the counter simultaneously sweeping the Dust case. "Thank you." he said almost in a whisper. She didn't seem to hear Rai as he walked out the exit, already back to sorting the dust she had pulled out earlier. "Have a good day" she said absently to him as he walked out, the door already closed behind him.

The police were out of sight but he stilled pulled his cloak low over his face and then he trailed to the right walking up the street. That's when he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear for a long time , "Wolfe." Rai said quietly as he snapped around see the man in question climb into the back seat of a car, a scroll on his ear. He was talking in a heated tone obviously mad at who ever he was talking.

As the door of the car closed it began to speed away. Rai stopped and began to run after the car not allowing it to leave his sight, dropping the case of Dust in his hand. Rai kept a good pace with the car as it moved along the streets, weaving through the pedestrians until he rushed between two teenager who looked his age.

He stopped in front of them and quickly tried to get around them Rai's gaze quickly snapped up to the teen on his right , he was tall maybe half a head or so taller than himself and had interesting dark auburn hair giving it a greyish red look and the other had bright green hair and eyes a was close to his height.

Rai stepped to the side and started to run back after the can and his target. He continued to to follow as the car took turns and speed through traffic. Once Rai started thinking about it he realized where they were going, Wolfe was heading to the docks where he had been not ten minutes earlier.

Rai decided to deviate from following the car and made for alley way in the opposite direction and suddenly he was back in the markets. Walking through he tried not to be noticed while he made his way for a ladder he had spotted on his trip earlier today. Once he reached the bright yellow ladder he gripped onto the rungs and climbed to the top as fast as he could. After the three story climb he clambered onto the top, taking a look back down he was hit with a wave of nausea. Stepping away from edge Rai steeled himself and he began moving again running along the edge of tightly packed together building as he tried to spot the car again. That's when he saw the short white vehicle pull up in front of the warehouse a few buildings in front of him.

As he arrived on the building he watched as Wolfe walked out and up to the entrance of the warehouse and waited as the massive steel doors slowly slid open just enough so three people could walk out and greet Wolfe. He could tell that they were White Fang as soon as they walked out the red snarling creature with three claw slashes adorned the back of their jackets and the tails whipping around them all but indicated it. The guard that lead the three walked up to Wolfe and said " Sir you are just in time the latest shipment has arrived from Atlas and we received orders to begin the plan." Wolfe nodded his head, "That is good I am glad I arrived when I did then, Show me to the latest shipment then will you." It may of sounded like a request but Rai new better, it was a order Wolfe's way of challenging someone without them even realizing it.

"Yes sir right away." it looks like he didn't understand "but first we have to check you for any devices or such I'm sure you would agree to it." the guard waved one of his companions over. The other guard walked over and made to search Wolfe but he never got the chance. As his arm extended out it was intercepted by Wolfe's and claws dug into the man's arm drawing blood causing the guard to cry out in pain, "don't ever touch me fool." and with that he rushed into the building leaving the two remaining guards to pick up their friend.

" _That was harsh."_ he thought to himself as he surveyed the roof for a way into the war house. Walking over he found a trapdoor of sorts, kneeling down he pulled on the latch and was surprised when it opened seamlessly. With the smallest trace of a frown was cast upon his face he focused his semblance and waited as he planned out his next few steps. Counting silently, " _Five, Four, Three. Two, One."_ then he dropped into the entryway.

Instead of landing on the skywalk he landed on top of a guard slamming into the White Fang soldiers back taking him down onto the skywalk, with a thud. Before the Faunhus under him could do anything Rai quickly slammed her hand into his head knocking him out for the count.

Walking over to the edge Rai surveyed the warehouse from the shadows. Underneath him and the skywalk thirteen White Fang members moved around the building shifting crates from one place to another the humm of the generators stopping any conversations from being heard even with his enhanced hearing. The skywalk itself was manned by four other guards all in diferent places. Rai waited for a moment as he thought out his plan of attack.

Seconds later he began to sneak to his right to the closest guard, a young adult who had a very prominent set of ears sprouting from his head but Rai could tell long before he visually confirmed it, the guard cradled a blue glowing rifle in his hand, " _water dust, but are they non-lethal rounds?"_ the question drifted across his mind along with another, " _how has he not heard me yet?"_ **BANG!** The water round crashed into the rail Rai was standing near. **BANG! BANG!**

More shots echoed out as the guards on the other side of the skywalk shot their weapons out at Rai the rounds barely missing him, the guard next to him turned in confusion as Rai snapped out his fist out knocking the guard back to the wall. The guard quickly righted himself and lashed out at Rai with the butt of his rifle. Dodging to the side Rai grabbed the gun and wrestled it from his hands turning it and firing a single round at the guard, the large non-lethal water round slammed the guard back into the wall.

A round smashed into Rai's shoulder knocking him forward as his aura took the hit. Dropping the gun in his hand down he raised his right arm and activated a switch on the lining of the glove he was wearing. As it activated, the red, slightly bulky gauntlet began to transform. The top split in half spreading to the sides as the middle raised slightly before expanding out forming a long barrel split slightly in the middle rings running along the inside of the barrel as it glowed a dull white. A scope folded itself up and expanded as well as the trigger. Rai aimed the sniper rifle at one of the shooting guards and pulled the trigger causing the rifle to silently humming before a quiet shot rang out.

The stone, burn Dust spliced round blasted into the guard knocking the man off of his feet and tumbling down to the floor where he crashed into the crates breaking them in the fall.

Moving quickly to the next he ducked as a round whisked by his ear and fired twice hit the second guard in the soldier in the hip and his shoulder. The Fungus brushed it off much to Rai's surprise but he reminded the situation, firing yet again blasting the rifle out of the woman's hand. But not before it went off again hit the skywalk below him knocking the bolt loose and breaking it apart.

The drop of the metal walkway caused Rai to tripp slightly, but quickly jumping onto a stack of crates he saved himself from the fall scaling down the stack as quickly as he could. Once his feet landed on solid ground he felt much more at ease but couldn't really appreciate it as he was surrounded by a dozen White Fang members the multitude of Faunhus closing in from his front. With a hit of a switch a pair of single edge blades slid out of the gauntlet connecting, forming a thin straight short sword grabbing it with his left hand Rai stood waiting for their move.

The White Fang were all equipped with a single long red blade most likely pure burn Dust, " _A tribute to their new leader_."ran at him ready to overpower Rai with numbers but that was their mistake.

Rai moved to meet them sword flashing in the light. The one closest to him ,a tall man with a pale Beowulf mask arced his sword over his head swiping down on Rai.

Rai quickly brought his short sword parrying the blow knocking the blade to the side as he brought up his rifle, pulling the trigger and blasting the man in the shin before he fired again knocking the man back into the ground. Spinning he brought up his rifle barrel to block a swipe to his side from a charging beowulf masked man yet again as sparks flew from the contact before Rai thrusted out his sword hitting the man's shoulder then moving in close hitting the man in the forehead with the pommel of the sword taking him out of the equation. Raising he quickly snaps his rifle up fire of three shots rapidly, each one hitting their target eliminating three more opponents.

Five of the remaining seven quickly moved in on Rai surrounding him as the all attacked simultaneously but they didn't land a single hit almost as if he knew when they were going to land.

One from behind Rai thrusted his sword out as Rai twisted around the blade sending the man tumbling forward slightly. As Rai turned he brought up his rifle barrel block two overhead swings and he stopped another with his short sword. Kicking out he hit one of the men in front of him back and he parried the last one with his barrel swinging the sword out of his hand into the air flying across the room. Moving Rai slammed the barrel into the man's face pulling, sending the round right into the mast breaking it apart blasting bits all around them, the wearer crashing backwards.

Turning he slammed the barrel into the blade of the last Faunhus he was parrying with his sword. At the contact the bright red dust blade snapped in half, making the holder falter and fall forward. Rai brought down his own sword down as he moved to the side sending the man into another knocking them to the ground.

Looking around he surveyed the room until he settled onto the two remaining White Fang members, "Where is Wolfe, tell me now and you can go." his cool voice full of anger. The two didn't answer him instead just blankly staring back at him. Rai stepped forward anger rushing through him, "WHY won't you answer me at all!?" he shouted. Suddenly loud footsteps sounded out from behind him, Rai slowly turned around and came face to face with something he didn't expect.

Across the building a large robot slowly paced it's way over to Rai, the metal sounding out against the concrete floor. It was easily triple Rai's height the bipedal robot was armored with bright white plates covering the simple shell and circuits underneath the White Fang symbol painted on it chest in bright red. Mounted on the robot's right shoulder was a large minigun attached, it slowly began to spin up the barrels rotating building up speed and rocket tubes covered it's right forearm. A voice eminatted from the robot, "that is the wrong question to be asking you little fox instead you should be asking why you were brought here." Rai instantly recognized the voice instantly, "Wolfe." he growled lowly. "Yes and you fell into this little trap of mine do easily, I can't believe that you couldn't see it soon with that little semblance of yours but none the less I will now reap my reward." Rai couldn't believe it " _I walked into this, huh the out foxed by the wolf."_ he then responded " Then come get your prize then!" a quick was his answer "so be it." .

The robot quickly raised his hand losing a rocket out at Rai. He quickly dived to the side as the rocket exploded in a icy explosion, freezing the area with ice. Rolling onto one knee Rai aimed for the weak points of the armor firing twice. They both glanced off the bright white metal plate unaffecting it. The minigun then began to buzz as it unleashed a torrent of rounds at Rai. Quick to move Rai frantically began to dodge the rounds as he ran to the left swinging around the robot. Concrete blasted apart inches away from his feet as he ran around the robot trying to find a weak point.

Running behind a large column the buzz of the minigun slowly came to a stop. Looking around the corner he fired off two shots that barely dented the metal of the robot's armor. "It won't work fox." Wolfe's voice calling through the robot's deactivated his weapon it folded back into its compact for. Then the loud steps of the robot sounded out at it ran towards the pillar before it brought it's fist up and slammed it into the column bending the steel to the point that if ripped from the top of the building. Rai seeing this dove out of the way before it bent the pillar apart. Rai scrambled over to the robot and quickly pulled his sword stabbing it in between the armor points scaling up it. It began to frantically move it's arms trying to pull Rai off. Jabbing his sword into it's neck right between the armor of the covering it's back and the "helmet", Rai reactivated his weapon the barrel expanding out. He aimed it off the vulnerable location at the shoulder junction firing, each blast blew bits out of the frame and mechanical muscle until it severed sending the mechanical arm and mounted mingun crashing to the floor.

The loss of it's arm sent it tumbling off balance and to the floor, and Rai quickly changed the fall into a roll landing in front of the robot.

He watched as it slowly rose back up to it's feet using it's one arm left to help in the process.

" You can...st….fox...I'm long..gone….and...you..won't….ever..know..what...happening..at..Beacon ...far..ll fo..." Sparks flew out as the robot tried to project Wolfe's voice from it's damaged speakers. The Robot slowly raised its arm and fired off two rockets leaving one left. They raced towards Rai eager to meet their target, but he wouldn't let them. He ran backwards towards the front doors of the warehouse, the twin missiles trailing close behind. They grew closer and he quickly began to run up the wall before he pushed off and around the missiles inches below him as they traveled into the wall exploding blasting Rai forward. He sailed toward the Robot aiming his weapon out and fired hitting it's face plate denting the weaker visor area of the "helmet". Then he connected, his barrel pierced the face plate lodging itself into the robots head. The force of the impact sent the already damaged robot into the ground Rai firing into it the entire time blowing it open from the inside out.

It crashed into the floor with a resounding thud, then silence. Rai pulled the barrel out and climbed off the robot surveying the warehouse that was completely empty. "I guess they gotten up and pulled themselves out. He walked over to one of the crates that survived his bout with the robot. On the crate it was marked in bold, ATLESIAN KNIGHT PROTOTYPE V.0.578.2 BETA FORM. Rai began to open the latches on the crate before he heard a beep from behind him. Turning he looked at the robot a saw it begin to glow and it grew more intense as the seconds ticked, " _It's going to explode!_ " as it dawned on him he rushed to the doors now blasted apart from the missiles. He landed onto the street and took off running as fast as he could, but he was knocked to his feet as the explosion rocked the area. He balanced on his knees, ears ringing and vision blurry.

He sat there waiting for his senses to clear up, and before long the ringing subsided and he could see clearly again. That's when the screeching alarms sounded off from all around him from ambulances and the police. " _I have to get out of here_." he thought as he slunk into the shadows away from the scene. As he ran he thought about what had just happened, " If that was a trap then I guess I won't find out what's going on but something Wolfe said, something about what's going on at." He stopped for a second as he look off in the distance to a huge building sitting on a cliff far away from the city.

"Beacon Academy."

* * *

 **AN: So hey guys long time. I just want to sincerely apologize about not getting this update out sooner as two weeks ago I was on vacation in Florida and last week we were hounded by a math project in class. But I don't want to sound like I am giving excuses so sorry. I can;tell you a definite date for the release of the next chapter but I will try to shot for this upcoming monday. You can expect the final trailer next the the Headcanon chapter and possibly the Oc bios and after that we get to the actual story. Continuing on I want to thank my current two followers and one favorite, Hef808 thanks for following this story and thanks goes to N7 Recruit for following and favoriting this. I also thanks everyone who takes the time out off their day to read this.**

 **This is GrayLightning14 sign off**


End file.
